


Shower Sex

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan x femShep - Shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

Shepard gasped when the cool tiles of the shower wall brushed against her stiff nipples and she arched her back, pressing her ass into Kaidan’s erection. He pressed her into the wall more, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hip to keep her behind stuck out for him. He ran his hand over her ass, spreading it slightly, and Shepard groaned when the warm water from the shower flowed over her lips and clit.

Kaidan nudged his foot against hers and she took the hint, parting her legs and putting her hands on the wall for balance. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt the head of his cock slide through her folds, teasing her throbbing clit with not quite enough pressure.

“Kaidan, just fuck me already.”

She didn’t need to look behind her to know he had a smug smile on his face. He knew exactly how to make her melt in his hands and he loved to hear her beg.

“What was that, Shepard?”

Kaidan’s hand slid around her waist and dipped between her thighs to give her clit the lightest of strokes. Her toes curled against the floor and she growled; his gentle fingers and slow touch was torture.

“Fuck me. Please.”

In the past she may have been embarrassed by her whining but ever since she found out that Kaidan loved to hear how much she wanted him she no longer cared. She’d beg all day if she had to, just to have the feel of his cock inside her, stretching her.

His tormenting fingers stayed on her clit as he finally adjusted himself above her entrance. Things were going too slow for her liking. She pushed back against his cock and felt him slowly slide into her, the two of them groaning as she took the whole of him in. They stayed like that for a moment, joined together, and Kaidan rested his head in the crook of her neck. Shepard smiled whenever she clenched around his length, eliciting a beautiful moan from his mouth, until he finally started to rock his hips back and forth gently.

Shepard needed more. She slid her hand down to where Kaidan was still leisurely circling her clit and placed her hand over his. She pressed firmly and cried out when a bolt of pleasure coursed through her. Kaidan’s other hand came round to grab a breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling harshly. They were panting heavily, the air in the bathroom now hot and humid, and she could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly. She used Kaidan’s hand just as she wanted, enjoying his rough fingers against her soft skin, and he quickened his pace. He kissed and bit against her shoulder, thrusts now becoming more erratic and Shepard knew she’d feel him come inside her at any moment.

They could barely hear their various sounds of pleasure over the running water and the slapping flesh of Kaidan’s hips against her ass but she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She rubbed his hand furiously between her thighs, so close to her blinding climax, and her other hand scrabbled at the wall trying to find purchase. Kaidan’s grip tightened around her breast and she faintly heard him grunt into her skin before she felt him spill himself inside of her. The sound of him coming was all she needed to topple over the edge. Her head fell forward against the wall and she shook in his arms, her cunt quivering around his cock making sure to get every last drop from him.

He slipped out of her and turned the shower off, the quiet of the room on odd change. She felt his hands at her waist and rolled her around to face him. They both smiled at each other before leaning in for a slow, soft kiss, mumbling words of adoration against each other’s lips.


End file.
